Donut
Donut is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. He does not get along well with most of the other players, because Pencil made him angry. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was broken by Puffball (over a thousand dislikes). In the BFDIA Intro, Donut is shown with a suprised or scared look on his face, as shown in the picture on the infobox. Character summary In The Reveal, Donut appeared as a recommended character, recommended by thegeruza456. Donut received 307 votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which was enough votes to join BFDIA. After Golf Ball and Tennis Ball decided that they should split into teams, one with the original contestants and the other with the new contestants, Donut complained that the newcomer team was smaller than the other. In Get Digging, after losing the first challenge, Coiny wanted to give the team a name, but Donut was too distressed by his team's loss to care. Pin said that the team should be called "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but the idea was rejected. Soon, Coiny thought of a team name for the trio, with the name of "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", but Donut got even angrier at him because the name was even more offensive to him since it sounded like "we'll lose a whole bunch." Eventually, Donut would be the first contestant voted off BFDIA, with 573 dislikes. In Get in the Van, Donut was sliced into 18 pieces for the "cake" at Cake at Stake. It was also revealed that there is cherry filling inside of him. Trivia *Donut's mouth is actually his donut hole. *Donut was the only new contestant to not switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!" *He is one of the three contestants that is food, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut is currently the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, he has gotten the most dislikes ever, after Dora. However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1000+ *Despite being eliminated he still died and was recovered. *Out of all the contestants, Donut has spent the least amount of time competing on the show, being in only one episode. *Donut, along with Woody, is one of the only two contestants to die off-screen, being murdered from Firey's Speaker Box and used as a cake. **He's the only contestant to die off-screen in BFDIA. *In Donut's original design, he was armless. *Donut might be the last person to be eliminated in episode 24 of BFDIA, like Flower was the last person to be eliminated in BFDI. Gallery Donut BFDIA.png Doughnut.png Donut1.png|Donut getting stabbed. Donut.png Donut 5.png Pencil-Donut_Conflict.png|"Sometimes you just have to deal with getting slapped!" ~Donut Donut_Elim.png|Donut moments before elimination. (Donut: NO!) Beta Donut.png|Original armless Donut Donut idle.png|Donut's Idle Well..........PNG Donut BFDIA1 voting.png Dora 002.PNG Dora 003.PNG Dora 010.PNG Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Donut in BFDI's third anniversary. donuthappy.png|donut happy Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Not in BFDI Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Tan